


Time for the Movies

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-04
Updated: 2003-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark convices Lex to go to the movies with him. Mild sillyness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for the Movies

## Time for the Movies

by Sinisterf

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/sinisterf/>

* * *

Acknowledgements: Thank you so much lolitaluthor and aelora for the awesome last minutes beta's! You guys are both live savers. Any mistakes left in the fic are solely mine. 

Also I wrote this fic as a birthday gift for my best friend Xandyrd, so I dedicate this to him. You rock babey cakes! _big hugs_

"So...what is this we are going to see again Clark?" Lex asked, leaning into Clark as a group of inappropriately dressed teenagers roughly brushed passed him. 

He couldn't help but wonder how he had been corralled into actually doing this. 

Last weekend, while at Lex's house for their monthly movie-thon, Clark had discovered that Lex hadn't actually seen a movie at a real theater in over 10 years. Clark had been shocked and appalled, and had been quick to let Lex know exactly how unnatural he thought that was. 

Lex tried explaining to Clark that he just didn't feel comfortable in most public places, let alone ones like movie theaters. They were riddled with all sorts of strange people and loud children. He liked watching his movies in a more controlled environment. 

Clark said that Lex was spoiled. Lex responded that he just happened to have perfectly understandable standards. 

Finally though, after much needling by Clark, he agreed to an `outing to the movies'. 

So it was that Lex found himself in the overcrowded Metropolis venue at seven p.m. Saturday night, waiting with Clark at one of the various ticket dispensers that the theater boasted. Lex thought that they must be a new addition because he hadn't heard of them before. 

The theater was all he feared it would be. Loud and gaudily designed with too many teenagers all in various states of undress-- which apparently passed for `stylish' among their age group 

Of course only Clark would have been able to talk him into actually watching a movie in this place. 

"Umm...it is called Pirates of the Caribbean," Clark answered distractedly as he tried yet again to place his card in the ticket kiosk for at least the tenth time. The machine kept spitting his card out before displaying annoyingly large, blinking red text that read, "CARD READ ERROR." 

"Here let me try," Lex suggested. Pulling out his own card, he pushed at Clark in an attempt to get the boy to move aside. 

"No, Lex!" Clark said, not budging from his spot. "I said I was going to pay and I meant it." 

"Ok, sure thing Clark," Lex said simply, as he eyed the ticket machine, a white notice under the card feed catching his attention. 

Suddenly Clark's eyes widened, his expression changing to the one Lex liked to refer to as the "light bulb" look. The one Clark always got just as something obvious occurred to him. 

"You didn't rig this did you? So that I wouldn't have to pay?" Clark asked suspiciously as he turned to face the other man. 

"Clark, would I do that?" Lex intoned innocently, attempting to push past Clark again. 

"I don't know Lex...would you?" Clark rejoined, standing his ground. 

"Well, probably, but I can promise that I am innocent...this time." 

"Lex..." Clark tried, his tone suggesting he was going to begin one of his famous `Lex you don't have to buy me things' lecture. 

"Clark..." Lex cut him off. "Look, the instructions here say `insert card face down, strip on left side.'," He finished, index finger pointing at the white notice. 

"Oh..." Clark said. His card still sitting in the machine after his last attempt, face up, strip down and on the right side. "Oops..." 

Lex smirked at Clark's sheepish look before he pushed the confused boy aside. Deftly pulling Clark's card out, he inserted his own quickly while Clark was still distracted, and purchased two tickets. 

"See?" He said as he picked up the tickets and handed one to Clark. 

"Hey!" Clark said suddenly, realizing that Lex had someone managed to trick him. 

Lex smiled slyly. "What Clark?" 

"Oh? You think you won?" Clark frowned defiantly, before tearing off to the snack bar and yelling loudly from across the lobby, "I'm buying the popcorn!" and waving a five dollar bill in air. 

Lex hid behind his hands for a moment before resolutely beginning his trek through the now staring crowds towards the snack stand. The things he was willing to go through for Clark Kent. 

Taking the harassment one step further, Clark waved his trophy of popcorn over his head as he stuck his tongue out and wagged it at Lex mockingly. 

"That had better be a promise Kent..." Lex whispered to himself, trying not to laugh. As much trouble as Clark could be, Lex had to admit that the boy was worth every bit. 


End file.
